Letters to Narcissa
by JINX321
Summary: Bellatrix lives with Rodolphus and while everything is not alright, all she can do is write letters to Narcissa, even if thier truthful or not. Im not entirely convinced that it is finnished and I might add more later so please R&R, thankyou.


**Bellatrix is 19, Narcissa is 17 and Andromeda is 15. JK Rowling owns the charaters. please Read and Review =)**

My name is Bellatrix Lestrange formally Black, daughter of Druella and Cygnus. I am married to Rodolphus Lestrange on my fathers wishes, I do not love him but who knows time can only tell. I live with him at Lestrange Manor we have been married for almost a year and in that time I haven't been aloud outside, the only thing that's keeping me sain is my younger sisters Narcissa and Andromeda who I haven't seen since my wedding day, Rodolphus only let's me write letters to them.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_I'm so happy for you, I can't wait for the wedding, Lucius and you are going to make the cutest couple. And even better Lucius can't stop talking about you he couldn't even explain how much he loves you, it was so sweet though listening to him wasn't so much fun.. Lucius comes over a lot Sometimes I see more of him than my own husband, Rodolphus's work schedule is horrible. Rodolphus appointed Lucius as my protector. I miss you and Andy so much there's a ball coming up maybe I will see you two soon._

_With Love,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

My letters are usually simple and most of the time I'm lying to them, like my last letter from Andromeda asked how I've been and I told her that I've been great and that I am happy and on the great part I lied, actually I'm miserable, unhappy and I have fallen ill, my skin has gone pale from lack of sun light and I keep getting sick. Rodolphus has been getting extra work at the Ministry of Magic so when I am sick he writes to Lucius at Hogwarts and asks him if he can come and watch me. Lucius usually lies and tells Dumbledore that his mother is sick or his great aunt had died. I asked him if he would not tell Narcissa and Andromeda that I am sick and surprisingly he has not told them.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_Rodolphus was in a bad mood again he came home and told me to leave the room so he could talk to Lucius alone. I ran from the room and sent a houself to get them some whiskey by the time Luc. left Rodolphus was in a better mood and we went to bed. On the better news You and Andy are coming to the Christmas Ball were having. I can't wait to see you guys._

_With Love,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Once again I lied to them. After talking to Lucius he came upstairs and woke me up. Grabbing my wrists he dragged me into his room and threw me into his bed. Knowing I wasn't going to win I let him have me, this was normal to me now, having him do it to me many times before this. I remember the first time I was so scared and useless that when I refused he beat me I'll always remember that beating he was so strong and it was the first time I have ever felt the crutuicous curse now when he beats me or curses me I don't feel it.

The Ball is nearer and Rodolphus is putting the houselfs to the test and once again I am sick he wont let me out of bed till the nurse he hired say's it's ok. Hogwarts let out for Christmas break and I wanted to see Narcissa and Andromeda but the damned nurse said I shouldn't leave. Around 2 in the afternoon Lucius came to help Rodolphus set up. After getting permission from Rodolphus he ran up the stairs to visit me.

"Hello Bella feeling better" He asked sitting on the edge of the my bed

"yes" I said sitting up, he smiled at me and put his hand on my knee and squeezed, a flash of warmth went up my leg. I was so distracted that neither of us heard Rodolphus walk in. Lucius quickly removed his hand and stood up.

"I should go, see you two tomorrow night" Lucius said with a smile

Rodolphus let me know what he thought of Lucius touching me that night, sick or not sick it still hurt, then he threatened me that if Lucius and I have been "messing" around I wouldn't make it threw the night. I know these words are the truth.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_I cant wait to see you tomorrow, is Andy excited? I hope she is. I'm feeling great about the party Rodolphus is at the Ministry and left me by myself which is so boring. I'll see you tomorrow_

_Love you,_

_Bellatrix_

I lied again, it seems that it is becoming a habit for me, though Rodolphus is at the Ministry I am not alone Rodolphus sent six of his friends which are all deatheaters to watch me I know he is a deatheater I found out our first night together. Their all wearing masks so I don't know who they are but they are all perverted basterds. They look at me when I walk down the hallway, they touch my hair and grab at me, one even tried to shove me into a spare room but anther stopped him. The one that stopped him I guessed to be Lucius and anther I knew was Rabastan, Rodolphus's older brother, Rabastan made himself known the minute he entered the door by cursing me till I felt like I was going to explode. When he was done the others laughed, encouraging more, Rabastan who had always been a perverted freak and popular with a crowed, flicked his wand breaking the strap on my silk nightdress causing half of it to fall down, with anther flick the other strap broke leaving me almost naked on the floor. It was then the voice of Lucius who spoke up, sparing me from further trouble.

"Rabastan we were sent here to watch Bellatrix not rape her" he said

Rabastan walked past me the other's at his heels Lucius fixed my straps and helped me up, asking if I was alright I nodded my head and he went after the others. I shut the door and went to my room wishing for once that Rodolphus was home because for once, I am afraid.

I awoke to my door opening I jumped up and seen in the dimly lit room that a man was standing in front of my bed post. I knew instantly who it was, he stepped closer to me I could see the sleek smile that resides on his face Rabastan reached out a hand to me but I did not to him I could her Lucius calling his name but Rabastan was distracted with a flick of his wand the candle's lit illumining the room and his haunting smile a mere grin.

I jumped out of bed and ran at the door but of course it was locked. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me around I screamed hoping that someone will hear me. And to my luck someone did and not just anyone.

"Rabastan open this god damn door" yelled Rodolphus with out warning the door blew open and Rodolphus ran in. If I could resee this part I might have known what had happened but instead I only got to see my room three hours later and Rodolphus laying next to me. When he seen that I had woken he was relive and to my surprise happy.

I broke down in tears, and I felt his arm fold around me then pull me close to him where I cried until sleep took over.

I awoke to find that Rodolphus had left, I was beginning to think that last night was a dream until I spotted a beautiful blood red dress and a blood red ruby necklace. I ran to the mirror and held up the necklace, the ruby's seemed to glow ageist my pale skin. A timer went off and I looked at the source, the alarm had gone off on the clock. I gasped at what time it was the guests would start to arrive in less than an hour.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in the dress Rodolphus obviously wanted me to wear I had a little trouble with the corset but I managed to tie it. After magically drying my hair and putting it up in a proper way. Rodolphus came in, he looked me over with a smile then taking the ruby's out of my hand he draped them over my neck and clasped them in the back.

"You look lovely my pet" Rodolphus said stepping back to get a better look at me he held his arm out for me to take when I did, we left to go to the entrance hall.

The door bell rang as soon as we got to the main floor. A house elf ran to answer it. It was Rodolphus's friend Avery and to my surprise linked to his arm was Chelsea Winshire. My old school enemy acted pleased to see me again and of coarse we both smile and hug and acted as if we never fought or I had never caught her clothes then her hair on fire.

"You look dashing Bella, I haven't seen you out lately we must get together again, it's been way to long" Chelsea said

As an old enemy of Chelsea Winshire I must translate what she had just said _" just what you needed more money Bella,_ _Where have you been lately, it's been nice you should go away more often and never come back. You haven't caught my hair on fire lately" _instead I smile. Rodolphus was looking at me funny, he was out of school when I had done that so he wouldn't know about our little or rather big fights. As they walk away I couldn't help myself I knew she was flipping me off in her mindso as the nice women everyone knows I am I flip her off though I knew I should have done it in my mind because Rodolphus was giving me a look that I wasn't sure if it was a happy look or a you shouldn't have done that look, either way I don't care.

I don't care , it's been so long since I could say that yet the words seem so familiar to me like I had said them yesterday instead of last year when I was still free to be the Black girl who was graduating from Hogwarts. Anther smile formed on my face this time though it was real. The greeting process of the ball went by fast and I hardly remember it but I soon felt Rodolphus leading me to the dance floor. His hand went to my waist and then he started leading me in the waltz. It felt like are wedding night guests all around us are whispering of what a beautiful couple we are and how beautiful our children will be. When the song ended and the next song started I didn't know, we had stopped dancing but we stayed on the floor staring at each other his brown eyes were looking into mine he closed his and started to lean forward and I closed mine are lips met a bunch of awe's from the guest's.

My head was spinning, my legs started to wobble a voice in my head was saying my name, no not a voice, Rodolphus, he was saying my name but why couldn't I see him, why couldn't I see anything why…why…

The last thing I heard was a scream from a women and then all went silent.

"_Mistress Black hold still" a house elf told me_

"_no" I said I didn't feel like holding still for a minute I was to excited for the party_

_Narcissa and Andromeda was watching me with a look of envy they want to go to the party but are not old enough father said you have to be 11 or older and I have turned 11 last week. The house elf finished my hair and after saying goodbye to my sisters I ran downstairs and stood next to mother, many guest's arrived and after a while I was aloud to go play with the other children my age. I was talking with Alecto Carrow when he walked by to me he looked at least to be a 4__th__ year my father called me over and introduced me to him._ _I was in love"_

I woke up, I felt dizzy and tired, as I opened my eyes I realized it was dark I sat up and instantly regretted it, a wave of sickness filled me and I leaned of and vomited on the floor next to the bed. I felt like I wanted to cry, hell who am I kidding I did cry, I curled up in a ball and cried I must have been loud because the door opened and Rodolphus walked in. He sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I woke you"

My throat was dry and it was hard to speak

"No Bella, here come here" he patted a spot on the bed next to him and I crawled in it. He scooted me next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder "Bella you know I love you right"

I felt guilty at the question I did know he loved me somewhere inside and I guess somewhere inside I loved him too. I nodded my head and I felt his lips press ageist my forehead.

He left the room. My dream came back to me. I had loved him since the day that I had met him, no matter what he has done to me. I had deserved it all.


End file.
